Christmas Morning After
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Christmas morning at the Bishop house. a short fluffy holiday POlivia one-shot.


**A/n:**_ I know that I have several stories in the various categories, that I should be updating,but I've been bitten by the holiday writing bug,so for now,I've got a couple of short one shots for some of my categories, I've decided to start with Fringe since I haven't posted a new story in awhile, and since I haven't finished the new fringe story I'm writing,I figured I'd post a short,this isn't set in any particular season,just a bit of Polivia fluff with no angst, my gift to you my loyal readers,enjoy._

**-Pessi . Rom**_  
_

**Christmas Morning After  
**

**Summary: **_Christmas morning at the Bishop house. a short fluffy holiday POlivia one-shot._

"Peter, Its time to open presents!" Walter said bursting into Peter's bedroom, like a five year old child early Christmas morning.

"Walter, its 5am!" Peter said rustling from underneath his covers and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes it is, and its time for presents!" Walter said with a slight pout, that his son wasn't sharing his excitement.

"No,its not, we're waiting til Olivia, Astrid, Rachael and Ella come over later. Plus I let you open one yesterday, go back to bed." Peter said.

"But, Peter..." Walter said complaining.

"Bed, Walter,now!" Peter said.

"Fine, fine, but I'm coming back at 10, we have lots of cooking to do before they all come over." Walter said knowing Peter wouldn't let him cook alone in the kitchen now. Something about Walter being a fire hazard.

Peter grunted,then returned under the covers as he heard his fathers footsteps make their way out of his room.

"Is he gone?" Olivia whispered. She was laying next to him under the covers.

"Yeah,sorry about that." Peter said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"It's ok. I should probably go, Ella and Rachel will be up soon." Olivia said pulling away from him.

"Stay a little longer." Peter said, pulling her back against him.

"As much as I'd loved to, I can't . Rachel will freak if she wakes up and I'm gone, and I promised Ella I'd be there when she opened her presents from Santa. I'll see you later." Olivia said giving him a quick kiss.

"Fine. By the way, I loved my present." Peter said watching her as she changed into her clothes.

* * *

_Few Hours Earlier_

_Olivia had snuck out after Rachel and Ella had gone to sleep to go see Peter. She'd also made sure to come over after checking to make sure Walter was asleep. She texted him, and he quietly walked downstairs to open the door._

_Olivia was wearing a long black trench coat, and her hair was up in a bun. She'd given him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before they headed upstairs and to his room._

_"So you said something about an early Christmas gift." Peter said after closing the door to his bedroom. Olivia kicked off her shoes before turning to face him.  
_

_"Yeah, I did, it's me." Olivia said pushing him to sit on the bed,before slipping off the trench coat to reveal a very sexy lace lingerie set. She then procceded to pull her hair out of its bun and shake it out, so it lay down at shoulder length._

_"Livia...wow." Peter said practically speechless as he took the view in._

_"I take it you like it." Olivia said with a smirk._

_"Oh, yeah." Peter said then quickly pulled her into his lap._

_"Peter!" Olivia said surprised by the quick motion._

_"You're so beautiful Livia." Peter said then kissed her._

_They broke the kiss a few minutes later out of necessity to breathe._

_"Merry Christmas Peter." Olivia said looking into his eyes._

_"Merry Christmas Livia." Peter looking into hers as well, before kissing her again, this time even more passionately before pulling laying flat down onto __the bed __with her still on top of him,then flipping them over so that he was now on top._

* * *

**Present Time**

"Ok. By the way, I loved my present." Peter said watching her as she changed into her clothes.

"I thought you would." Olivia said as she put the trench coat back on, and closed it tight.

"By far the best present I've ever gotten." Peter said with a smirk.

" Really?" Olivia said as she slipped on her snow boots.

"Yep." Peter said, not taking his eyes off her.

"I should go, see you later." Olivia said grabbing her keys.

"Livia?" Peter said as she started to walk out the door.

"Yeah?" Olivia said turning around to face him. He got out of the bed, and walked over to her.

"There's something I've been meaning to say...I love you." Peter said looking into her eyes.

"Peter..." Olivia said taken aback, they'd been seeing each other for a few months and neither had defined their relationship, so she hadn't expected to hear those three little words come from his lips.

"It's ok, you don't have to say it back..." Peter began,but Olivia's lips on his, stopped him from saying more.

"I love you too." Olivia said when they broke the kiss.

"You do?" Peter said, he could see it, but he didn't expect her to say it back so soon after he'd spoken it first.

" Yeah, I don't show up in the middle of the night scantily clad for just anyone, you know." Olivia said with a smirk.

"Good to know." Peter said with a smirk of his own.

She kissed him one last time, before heading downstairs and out the door. Peter's words still ringing in her ear. She couldn't think of a better way to wake up Christmas morning,then to hear that the person you loved,loved you too.

* * *

**A/n:** _That's it, I wrote this in about an hour, ideas just flowed, I hope you liked it and I would appreciate a review, if you ready stories in the other categories I write such as NCIS:LA and Ugly Betty, look out for one-shots for those as well as some others if inspiration keeps striking,thanks for reading._

**-Pessi . Rom**_  
_


End file.
